


Should or Want, Lup?

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: An Unfortunate Breakfast for Mags, F/F, Flirting, IPRE Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: “I mean, Luc, you know us the best—you know our entire lives. What should I do?”There are plenty of things that Lup could do. There is probably only one thing that Lup wants to do.





	Should or Want, Lup?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [dealwarlock](http://dealwarlock.tumblr.com) for the prompt!!

 

> _my five year plan is to_
> 
> _maybe go out for ice cream_
> 
> _this afternoon?_
> 
> _(Live every day like the ice cream store is closing)_

* * *

 

 

“So like…what do you do at this point?”

Lucretia pauses in what she’s writing to look over at Lup, her sentence becoming nothing more than a fragment from Lup asking her a question. The question causes her to pause, however, it does not mean that she heard what Lup said. She glances around, the only other one in the room is Magnus and he’s quite occupied with making eggs—too many eggs in Lup’s opinion as they had both watched in amazement and slight disgust as he cracked eight eggs into a pan for himself earlier—but Magnus is not looking over to her or offering any sort of context, too absorbed in the inevitable mess on the stove top. 

So Lucretia looks to the woman asking the question, somehow patiently waiting for her to stop—something that Lup had learned during the third cycle when they had been trapped on the ship because the atmosphere was unsuitable to breathe. She’s got her head down on the table and she’s only just peaking out at Lucretia from the corner of her eye, but even so, she’s watching her intently with a look that Lucretia has noted down many times before. 

“I’m, uh, afraid I didn’t catch you, Lup,” Lucretia admits and flips to a different section of her journal to start taking a couple of ambient notes, nothing too much that would distract her from the conversation. 

Lup nods as if she did not expect anything else, “Like you know, when you got nothing to do what do you do?” 

Lucretia blinks and spins her pen in her hand. The truth is that she does not really have a lot of down time, if really any. She is always either writing her own accounts or transcribing one of the other members notes. If not writing, then she is out exploring if the current plane allows her to do so, but once again, that is mainly for writing purposes and less leisurely joy. 

She collects, sure, but in all honestly that also relates to her documenting and is not all to her own. 

She taps her pen and it takes her a full ten counts to finally say, “I don’t do anything. I’m not sure what you mean?” 

Lup picks her head up off the table, only sparing a glance at Magnus who is unloading too much cheese into his eggs at a concerning rate—the rate being handfuls, and considering the size of Magnus’ hands… “I’m mean like, I do stuff, you know.”

Objectively, yes, Lucretia knows this. She has witnessed Lup doing stuff, she would even say that most have. 

Still, Lup waits for her to nod before she continues, “I’m just a bit, hm, _aimless_  right now.” 

“You could help me with talking to the robots,” Magnus offers and puts something else in his eggs—cream? Lucretia does not know much about cooking but she’s certain that he could be doing these things in the wrong order. 

Lup snorts, exaggerated and borderline on choking, “No way, Maggy. I heard you talking to Barry—I’m not helping you put a fucking _arm_  on this ship.” 

Magnus raises his arms defensively, “You said you had nothing to do, just offering.” 

“Don't burn your eggs, boy toy” Lup shoots out what could possibly be consider a threat and turns her attention back to Lucretia. “I mean, Luc, you know us the best—you know our entire lives. What should I do?” 

There are plenty of things that Lucretia could think of, of what she should do. Around this time, she usually ends up working with both Barry and Magnus to track the Light of Creation, but it has not fallen from the sky yet—or maybe they did not just see it fall this round. She could be scanning the atmosphere once again to see if there’s any more chances of toxic gases. She could be spending it with Taako trying to perfect the lemon custard that one of them always curdles each time. 

There are plenty of things that Lup _could_  do. There is probably only one thing that Lup wants to do. 

Of course, Lucretia also recognizes that this is bait. 

“Well, to be honest, what you should do and what you want to do are very different things,” Lucretia explains and taps her pen twice. 

Lup blinks as she considers her words, “Huh, you got me there.” She, maybe unintentionally, Lucretia is not sure, mimics Lucretia’s own tapping with her finger against the table. She then grins, poking her tongue out just a bit, and oh, there is more bait with her suddenly leaning more over the table and letting her hair fall from behind her ear before slowly tucking it back, “ _Your choice_.” 

“My choice?” she struggles a bit with, once again glancing at Magnus who is still nurturing his eggs and offering no such help in navigating this conversation with Lup where she is laying many pitfalls for Lucretia. 

Lup nods, her fingers still teasing a curl, “You choose if I get to do what I _should_ do or what I _want_ to do,” and she points at Lucretia with her pointer finger and twirls it. For a second, Lucretia is afraid that she might cast a spell on her and freezes waiting for the affects, but nothing happens and she settles back into her own skin. 

Lup is goading her at this point, wanting to play with her, and Lucretia will oblige. Perhaps because she wants to or maybe because it’s really to early in the morning to cause Lup to get into a funk for the rest of the day. She tilts her head, showing that, yes, she is going to play back, and Lup visibly brightens even from the slightest bit of give from Lucretia. “I think it depends on what will result in each.” 

Lup grins and leans farther over the table, even pushing out her chest at this point, “You’re taking all of the fun out of it, babe. You gotta guess.” _Play with me_. 

She does not want to, though. As much as she loves to play and feed into Lup’s constant need for attention, she does not want to bet into something that she does not know all of the parts to. Nor does she even know the outcomes and how Lup will react to what she says, so she shifts in her seat and once again lets her eyes stray to Magnus. 

He’s only just plating his eggs now, and once again, no help. 

His oblivious nature should be commended—or maybe his nature that he automatically bends over for Lup after she snaps at him. 

Lucretia cannot fault him for that, most of the crew do. 

She hums, unable to really come to a decision without the two choices properly laid out for her, “Well, what you should do is keep on working on that communication system that you and Barry planned out and that Davenport approves of so in the next cycle we can set up a full planet sweep for the Light before it lands.” 

Lup looks intrigued, she nods resting her head on her hand, the twirling of her hair has stopped, but now her fingers are going to more… _adventurous_ routes, “And what do I _want_?” she practically purrs out, dragging a finger along the rim of her cup, causing for Magnus to nearly not sit down at the table next to them. He pauses mid sit and glances in between the two as if he were nervous that he was about to witness an unfortunate affair—it wouldn’t be the first time that any of them have walked into something indecent on the Starblaster. 

Carefully, he slides a smaller plate of eggs to Lup that she accepts without a word, desperately looking at Lucretia for any sign if he should get out of there. 

She smiles at him—it’s been eighteen years, he should know when to run or not. 

“You’re horny.” 

Lup bites down too hard on her fork in delightful surprise and Magnus’ eyes immediately dart towards the doors. 

The fork drops out of Lup’s mouth as she starts laughing and choking on her food. She lays her head down on the table as she struggles to breathe with who knows how much egg in her lungs. Lucretia just waits, spinning her pen in her hand, debating if it would be a bit too much to quickly sketch the scene at hand. Lup has teased her too many times for doing that before—of course, going hand in hand with encouraging her to do it more and more. 

Lup has even hung up some of her favorite sketches in her own room much to Lucretia’s horror—there’s even one on the fridge that Lup had drunkenly coerced her—drunk as well—into drawing of a nude Magnus that no matter how many times it gets ripped down, it always reappeared. While Lup may seem like the culprit there, Lucretia suspects Taako might also have a hand in it. 

Finally, Lup manages to keep her lungs in her body and stops coughing, wiping away the tears in her eyes, “I’m always horny, Luc. That’s nothing new. What makes you think right now is any different?” 

Even through his shock, Magnus nods empathetically—either in a way of, _yes she is_ or _same_. Lucretia knows him well enough that either option is equally likely. 

There were plenty overt hints to Lup being horny. It did not take a trained eye like Lucretia’s own to spot it. She’s surprised that Magnus did not pick up on it earlier. She was only one step away from sticking her tongue in between her two fingers, and considering the look in her eyes now as she gazes at Lucretia, that is not a far off possibility. 

The silence as Lucretia thinks is comfortable for both her and Lup, as it is something they have become accustomed to, but Magnus fidgets in his seat, a newfound tension in his shoulders. Maybe he wishes to weigh in, but his fear of getting snapped at by Lup again holds him back. Also, there are considerable and very justifiable reasons why Magnus is not approaching the subject of _why is Lup horny today_. 

“Call it a hunch,” she laughs under her breath, even as Lup tilts her head with that dazed look on her face that Lucretia recognizes is happening more and more often. She has a tally in her notebook, a record even of each time that Lup gives her _that look_. A look that makes Lucretia sing and scratch out line after line of her failing to define it perfectly. The words always feeling either not poetic enough or like she took a line from one of Merle’s romance novels that he’s insisted she read. That balance is out of her biased, lovestruck hands. 

“Well, Lucy, what are _you_ going to do?”

“It’s not about what I _should_ do, Lup, but what I _want_ to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @[trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com)


End file.
